


ข้อควรคำนึง

by wheresGodot



Category: MDZS, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Gen, Past Trauma - Character - Freeform, Post-Canon
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheresGodot/pseuds/wheresGodot
Summary: หลานฉี่เหรินพบเว่ยอู๋เซี่ยนโดยบังเอิญในหอคัมภีร์ นอกจากบังเอิญได้ทำงานร่วมกันแล้ว ยังมีบทสนทนาที่คลี่คลายความจริงเกี่ยวกับอดีตและความเข้าใจที่มีต่อกันเว่ยอิงไม่ใช่แค่เจ้าตัววุ่นวาย และลุงฉี่เหรินก็ไม่ใช่แค่ลุงใจร้ายเท่านั้น
Relationships: Lán Qǐrén & Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Kudos: 2





	ข้อควรคำนึง

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Food for Thought](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138463) by [MarbleGlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleGlove/pseuds/MarbleGlove). 



หอคัมภีร์เป็นสถานที่พักผ่อนอย่างสงบของหลานฉี่เหริน เขาจัดว่าตนเองเป็นบัณฑิตมากกว่านักรบตั้งแต่ยังเป็นเด็ก รู้ตัวเองเช่นนั้นก่อนที่จะต้องเข้าแบกรับภาระในฐานะประมุขตระกูลแทนพี่ชายเสียอีก

นับตั้งแต่หายนะที่คร่าชีวิตบิดามารดารวมถึงผู้คนอีกมากมายในยุคนั้น หลานฉี่เหรินปลอบประโลมใจตนเองด้วยความรู้ที่คนเหล่านั้นทิ้งไว้เบื้องหลัง กฏเกณฑ์ต่าง ๆ ที่พวกเขาเรียนรู้อย่างยากลำบาก ฉี่เหรินและคนยุคของเขาได้เล่าเรียนพวกมันผ่านหนังสือ คนรุ่นถัดมามีโอกาสได้ศึกษาในห้องเรียน

แต่ก็หาใช่ว่าบทเรียนเหล่านั้นจะได้รับการปฏิบัติตามมากสักเท่าไหร่

เวินรั่วหานได้เรียนรู้บทเรียนที่ผิดพลาดจากการล่มสลายของบิดามารดา และไขว่คว้าหนทางบงการสรรพสิ่งด้วยอำนาจแทนที่จะใช้ความรู้ นำมาซึ่งยุทธการศึกยิงตะวัน อวิ๋นเซินปู้จื้อฉู่มอดไหม้ในกองเพลิง ลัทธิมารถูกฟื้นฟู หลานทั้งสองของฉี่เหรินผู้ซึ่งเขาเลี้ยงมาดั่งลูกชาย ต่างก็พบวังวนโกลาหลที่จะโยนตนเองลงแตกสลายในนั้น

กฏเกณฑ์ทั้งหลายและหอคัมภีร์ไม่อาจช่วยอะไรได้เลย

อย่างไรก็ตาม หอคัมภีร์นี้ก็ยังคงเป็นสิ่งที่เขาภาคภูมิใจ เป็นสิ่งซึ่งก็รอดชีวิตมาได้ และยังคงใช้งานได้ยอดเยี่ยม

ที่นี่คือสถานที่ที่จะเพิ่มพูนความดีงามและช่วยปลดเปลื้องความชั่วร้ายลง

ในตอนนี้เองก็มีสมาชิกตระกูลคนหนึ่งกำลังคร่ำเคร่งศึกษาเปรียบเทียบตำราห้าเล่ม สองเล่มจากในนั้นฉี่เหรินจำได้อย่างชัดเจนว่ามาจากห้องต้องห้าม

เขาจำไม่ได้ในทันทีว่าชายผู้สวมชุดขาวแสดงสถานะเซียนที่สมรสเข้าตระกูลคือใคร อีกทั้งเขาเองก็ต้องรู้ด้วยว่าหนังสือทั้งสองเล่มนั้นถูกนำออกมามาจากห้องต้องห้ามตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่

ข้ออภิปรายชั้นสูงของผู้ก่อตั้งตระกูลหลานเกี่ยวกับความสำเร็จและความล้มเหลวเชิงทดลองต่างๆ ในการแต่งท่วงทำนอง “ชำระจิต” ครั้งแรก หนังสือเล่มนี้ถูกเก็บในหมวดหนังสือต้องห้ามด้วยสาเหตุชัดเจน แม้ว่าผลลัพธ์จะมุ่งหวังไปทางศีลธรรมดีงามก็ตาม ยังมีสมุดบันทึกเก่าของปรมาจารย์อี๋หลิงซึ่งเคยถูกเก็บในห้องสมบัติตระกูลจิน ที่ครั้งหนึ่งวั่งจีเคยโน้มน้าวเว่ยอู๋เซี่ยนให้ใส่หมายเหตุคำอธิบายประกอบเพิ่มแต่ก็ไม่ได้รับการยอมรับว่าจะมีใครควรศึกษาจริง ๆ และเมื่อมองพิจารณาเพิ่มเติมอีก แม้หนังสืออีกเล่มหนึ่งจะเป็นแค่คู่มือการใช้เพลงฉิน “ถามวิญญาณ” แต่หนังสืออีกสองเล่มที่เหลือล้วนมาจากตระกูลเนี่ย เกี่ยวกับอาการธาตุไฟแตกซ่านซึ่งไม่ควรปรากฏอยู่ที่นี่อย่างยิ่ง

“เจ้ากำลังทำอะไร?” เขาขู่กระซิบเสียงเบาใส่เซียนคนนั้นด้วยไม่ต้องการรบกวนผู้อื่นในที่นี้

ชายคนนั้นเงยหน้าขึ้น สะดุ้ง แต่ไม่ตกใจกลัวที่ถูกจับได้ แต่เขาจะรู้สึกอย่างนั้นได้อย่างไรในเมื่อเป็นหลานฉี่เหรินเองที่ตระหนกเมื่อเห็นใบหน้านั้น

เท่าที่ฉี่เหรินทราบ เว่ยอู๋เซี่ยนไม่เคยสวมชุดคลุมสีขาวที่วั่งจียืนยันให้ตระกูลมอบให้เขา รวมถึงผ้าคาดศรีษะที่ได้รับจากการสมรสเข้าสกุลหลักด้วย เว่ยอู่เซี่ยนมักสวมแต่สีดำและแดงที่ทำให้รู้ได้ทันทีว่าเป็นเขา แต่แน่นอนว่าแม้กำลังสวมชุดขาว เขาก็โดดเด่นกว่าคนอื่นด้วยเส้นผมที่ยุ่งเหยิงและกิริยาอาการที่ไม่เรียบร้อย

ณ ที่นี้ เขานั่งอยู่ ดูเส้นผมสางเรียบร้อย เสื้อคลุมจัดเข้าที่ และวางท่าทีสมควรสำหรับผู้ที่ไม่ได้โตมาในอวิ๋นเซินปู้จื้อฉู่ ดู ๆ ไปแล้วน่าตกใจเป็นอย่างยิ่งว่าเว่ยอู๋เซี่ยนสามารถกลืนหายเป็นส่วนหนึ่งของพวกเขาได้เช่นนี้

“ทำไมเจ้าจึง...”

จากสีหน้าของเว่ยอู๋เซี่ยน เขารู้ดีกว่าฉี่เหรินกำลังรู้สึกกระอักกระอ่วนใจเพียงไร รอยยิ้มของเขาใกล้เคียงจะยิ้มเยาะแต่ดวงตากลับระมัดระวังยิ่งเมื่อเอ่ยว่า “หลานจ้านกำลังยุ่ง และเขาไม่ควรจะมีปัญหาเพิ่มอีกถ้าข้าถูกใครพบเห็นเอาตอนนี้”

ฉี่เหรินไม่พอใจคำตอบนั้นแต่ก็ไม่แน่ใจว่าเพราะเหตุใด วั่งจีกำลังยุ่งกับกิจธุระของตระกูลและการเจรจาทางการทูตกับตระกูลในท้องที่จำนวนหนึ่ง ฉี่เหรินยังรู้สึกสบายใจที่เว่ยอู๋เซี่ยนไม่ได้ไปปรากฏกายอยู่ที่นั่น ด้วยเขาสามารถทวีความซับซ้อนให้กับสถานการณ์ที่ซับซ้อนอยู่แล้วได้แน่ แต่ในขณะเดียวกันเว่ยอู๋เซี่ยนก็เป็นผู้ที่วั่งจีเลือกแล้ว ไม่ว่าจะดีร้าย เขาไม่ควรถึงขนาดหลบซ่อน และยิ่งไม่ควรใช้เครื่องแบบตระกูลหลานเป็นเครื่องมือ หากแต่เขาเองก็ไม่ได้กำลังแอบ แต่กลับกำลังคร่ำเคร่งอยู่ในหอคัมภีร์อย่างที่สมาชิกตระกูลทุกคนสามารถทำได้ และกำลังอ่านหนังสือที่เขามีสิทธิ์เต็มที่ที่จะอ่าน

เขานั่งอยู่ที่นั่น ในชุดขาว ผมเผ้าสางเรียบร้อยสยายยาวพร้อมผ้าคาดศรีษะ มองดูเป็นชิ้นส่วนปรกติหนึ่งในตระกูลหลาน ราวกับเขาเป็นส่วนหนึ่งของที่นี่ ราวกับเขา _ต้องการ_ จะเป็นส่วนหนึ่งของที่นี่

ฉี่เหรินเคยนึกขึ้นมาก่อนหน้านี้ได้เหมือนกันว่านี่คือช่วงเวลายาวนานที่สุดที่วั่งจีพำนักที่อวิ๋นเซินปู้จื้อฉู่ภายหลังการลงโทษ แต่เขาไม่เคยคิดมาก่อนเลยว่าจริง ๆ แล้วอาจเป็นความต้องการของเว่ยอู๋เซี่ยนที่รั้งเขาไว้ที่นี่

วั่งจีพำนักในอวิ๋นเซินปู่จื้อฉู่ในทางทฤษฎีมากกว่าทางปฏิบัติ เขากลับมาที่ตำหนักวิเวกระหว่างการล่าราตรีแต่ไม่เคยอยู่ครั้งละนานเกินเดือน นับตั้งแต่บาดแผลจากการถูกลงโทษหายสนิทและพ้นจากการถูกกักบริเวณ เขากลับมาพักที่ตำหนักวิเวกเพียงสัปดาห์เดียวก่อนจะออกล่าราตรีครั้งแรกทันที การล่าครั้งนั้นนานร่วมเดือน เมื่อกลับมา เขาก็พักเพียงสามวันก่อนจะออกเดินทางอีกครั้ง

เป็นความภาคภูมิใจของตระกูลหลานอย่างยิ่งที่หยกคู่คนรองมีชื่อเสียงเลื่องลือจากการปฏิบัติตนตามสมญาที่จะปรากฏกายทุกที่ที่มีความวุ่นวาย แต่ตลอดหลายปีในวัยผู้ใหญ่ เขาแทบไม่เคยพักที่ตำหนักวิเวกนานเกินสัปดาห์ ไม่เคยจะอยู่นานกว่าหนึ่งเดือน ยิ่งการล่าราตรียิ่งทอดนานหลายเดือนกว่านั้น

วั่งจีไม่อาจพบลูกชายของตนในตลอดสามปีที่ถูกกักตัวอยู่ ในช่วงนั้น เด็กชายก็ถูกรับเข้าที่พักสำหรับอนุชนในสกุลเรียบร้อยแล้ว ฉี่เหรินคิดสงสัยมานานว่าลูกชายที่เขาอุปการะคนนี้เองเป็นเพียงเหตุผลเดียวที่วั่งจีกลับมาที่นี่ระหว่างล่าราตรี และเขายังพบหน้าลูกชายคนนั้นบ่อยครั้งและนานกว่าที่เขาพบซีเฉิน หรือที่เขาได้พบบิดามารดาเสียอีก

อย่างไรก็ตามในตอนนี้ เมื่อมีเว่ยอู่เซี่ยนที่กระโดดโลดเต้นรอบ ๆ ตัวเขาในชุดสีดำและผ้าผูกผมสีแดง ราวนกกาในหมู่เมฆ วั่งจีก็ปักหลักพำนักลงที่อวิ๋นเซินปู้จื้อฉู่ในที่สุด

และเมื่อวั่งจีกำลังดูแลจัดการธุระต่าง ๆ ของตระกูลด้วยความตั้งใจไม่วอกแวกนั้น เว่ยอู๋เซี่ยนก็นั่งลงอย่างสงบเสงี่ยมเรียบร้อย สวมตนเองในชุดเช่นเดียวกับสมาชิกตระกูลคนอื่น ๆ

ฉี่เหรินควรปล่อยให้เว่ยอู่เซี่ยนกลับไปสู่สิ่งที่เขาคร่ำเคร่งอยู่แต่แรก แต่เขากลับชะงักค้างอยู่เช่นนั้น ติดอยู่ในการครุ่นคำนึงนานเกินไป เว่ยอู่เซี่ยนเอียงศรีษะและกล่าวว่า “หากท่านอาจารย์หลานพอมีเวลาตรวจดูข้อเขียนของข้าสักหน่อย นักศึกษาที่ต่ำต้อยผู้นี้คงซาบซึ้งยิ่ง”

ฉี่เหรินไม่แน่ใจว่าตนอยากรู้หรือเปล่าว่าเว่ยอู๋เซี่ยนกำลังศึกษาอะไรอยู่ แต่เขามิใช่ผู้ที่ละเลยหน้าที่ รวมถึงมิใช่ผู้ที่จะละเลยการให้ความช่วยเหลือแก่สมาชิกตระกูล ดีร้ายอย่างไรเว่ยอู๋เซี่ยนก็เป็นสมาชิกตระกูลหลานอย่างชัดเจน เขาจึงพยักหน้า “ให้ข้าดู”

เว่ยอู๋เซี่ยนเลื่อนกระดาษส่งให้ เขียนด้วยลายมือขยุกขยิกพร้อมภาพอธิบายที่อ่านดูไม่รู้เรื่อง

“ตระกูลหลานใช้พลังวิญญาณอย่างเดียวเท่านั้น ขณะที่วิชามารของข้าใช้เพียงแรงอาฆาต อย่างไรก็ตามอีกด้านหนึ่ง ตระกูลเนี่ยประจัญหน้าความท้าทายที่จุดศูนย์รวมวิญญาณของตัวเองถูกคุกคามด้วยอาการธาตุไฟแตกซ่าน จนพลังวิญญาณถูกเปลี่ยนเป็นพลังอาฆาตจนเสียชีวิต”

“มิผิด...” ฉี่เหรินรับ

“ตระกูลเนี่ยยังใช้พลังอาฆาตมาถ่วงกันเอง ไม่นำมาใช้โดยตรงเหมือนอย่างข้า แต่นำมาสร้างสมดุลโดยเฉพาะ กักพลังจากวิญญาณดาบไว้ในสุสานของมัน”

“ถูกต้อง” ฉี่เหรินตอบอีกครั้ง คิ้วขมวดอย่างครุ่นคิดเหนือแผ่นกระดาษ เขาไม่สามารถอ่านลายมือนั้นโดยไม่รู้ราง ๆ ว่าเป็นเรื่องเกี่ยวกับอะไร แต่ข้อเขียนบางแห่งก็เริ่มจะก่อเค้าเป็นรูปเป็นร่าง “สมดุลนั้นทำให้พลังสองฝั่งถูกตรึงไว้ แต่ก็เพิ่มแรงอาฆาตขึ้นเป็นเท่าตัว ทั้งสองฝั่งต่อสู้กันเอง แต่ก็ปกป้องกันไว้ไม่ให้ถูกแทรกแซงจากภายนอก ทั้งการถูกสะกดและถูกทำให้สงบจากพลังวิญญาณใด ๆ”

“ใช่แล้ว การใช้งานเช่นนี้ย่อมได้ แต่ไม่ใช่วิธีที่ดี มันไม่มีประสิทธิภาพ และทำให้ปัญหาที่จะตามมาในอนาคตยิ่งทวีความยากลำบาก”

“เจ้ากำลังพยายามหาคำตอบที่จะแยกพลังงานทั้งสองออกจากกัน เพื่อทำให้ทั้งสองฝั่งสงบลงพร้อม ๆ กันอย่างนั้นสิ”

“ถูกต้อง! แต่มันคือการสร้างสมดุลสู่ขั้วตรงข้าม วิญญาณนั้นต้านกันอยู่ ดังนั้นการจัดการพวกมันก็ต้องใช้วิธีต้านพวกมันด้วยเช่นกัน และข้าคิดว่าหลานจ้านกับข้าน่าจะทำได้สำเร็จ หากเพียงข้าคิดหาวิธีได้ แต่ว่า....” เว่ยอู๋เซี่ยนแผ่วเสียงลง

ฉี่เหรินขมวดคิ้ว “ลำพังอาศัยเพียงพวกเจ้าสองคนก็น่าจะกำจัดวิญญาณส่วนใหญ่ไปได้แล้วโดยไม่ต้องพึ่งคาถาอื่น ๆ เสริมอีกนี่”

“แต่ข้ากำลังพยายามหาทางสู่การปลดปล่อยต่างหาก”

“การปลดปล่อยเท่านั้นรึ? ไม่ใช่ทั้งสะกด หรือกำจัด?”

“การสะกดไว้เป็นเพียงวิธีจัดการชั่วคราว ส่วนการกำจัดก็คือ.... การกำจัดน่ะนะ วิธีพวกนี้ละทิ้งโอกาสในการไปสู่สุขคติอย่างสิ้นเชิง”

“ใช่แล้ว แต่มันก็เป็นวิธีจัดการที่จำเป็นในหลาย ๆ กรณี”

“เป็นเช่นนั้นจริง วิญญาณจำนวนมากมายเกินไปที่ความปรารถนาก่อนตายไม่สามารถทำให้สำเร็จลงได้ ทว่าหากมีวิธีที่จะเปลี่ยนความปรารถนาสุดท้ายเหล่านั้นเล่า? หรือบางทีหากเปลี่ยนมันไม่ได้ ก็ใช้วิธีโน้มน้าววิญญาณเหล่านั้น ว่าการเป็นอิสระและการไปสู่สุขคตินั้นเป็นโอกาสที่พวกเขาสามารถเลือกได้”

ฉี่เหรินส่ายหัว “ไม่ใช่เรื่องง่ายเลยที่จะโน้มน้าววิญญาณให้เปลี่ยนใจ” จากนั้นเขาสั่นสะท้านขึนมาเมื่อนึกได้ว่ามียันต์ชนิดหนึ่ง หนึ่งในบรรดาอาจารย์ของเขาสร้างขึ้นมา ฉี่เหรินพบในสมุดบันทึกของเขาภายหลังเขาถูกฆาตกรรม

ว่าที่พี่สะใภ้ของเขาขวางไว้ก่อนที่ฉี่เหรินจะทันได้บอกเรื่องนี้กับพี่ชายของตน เธอฉวยกระดาษจากมือเขาและโยนลงเปลวไฟ ภายหลังได้กล่าวกับเขาว่าเธอยอมถูกมองว่าเป็นหญิงบ้าและถูกลงทัณฑ์ ดีกว่ายอมให้ความรู้อย่างผ้ายันต์ชิ้นนั้นดำรงอยู่บนโลกใบนี้

ฉี่เหรินยอมฟังคำของเธอ

“ไม่ได้” เขาเอ่ยอีกครั้ง “ไม่ว่าผู้ใดก็เปลี่ยนใจวิญญาณไม่ได้!”

เว่ยอู๋เซี่ยนมองเขาอย่างระมัดระวัง ฉี่เหรินจึงรู้สึกตัวว่าตนโต้ตอบรุนแรงเกินไป เขานึกขึ้นมาว่าตนควรไปเสียที แต่แล้วเว่ยอู๋เซี่ยนกลับถอนใจและเอ่ยง่าย ๆ ว่า “การที่ผลลัพธ์ออกมาในแบบที่ไม่ได้ตั้งใจเป็นจุดอ่อนของข้าเสมอ ผู้ใช้งานที่ไม่ตั้งใจก็เช่นกัน ข้าน้อยขอพึ่งพาท่านในการดูข้าให้ห่างจากอันตราย ท่านอาจารย์หลาน”

ฉี่เหรินหายใจลึก ๆ สองสามครั้ง พยายามบรรเทาพลังงานของตนเองและเพ่งสมาธิที่การใช้ความคิดแทน เขาได้ยอมให้ตนเองนึกถึงบางสิ่งที่พยายามอย่างหนักที่จะลืม และเขารู้สึกยินดีที่เว่ยอู๋เซี่ยนไม่ได้ซักถามอะไรมากไปกว่านั้น

มีความรู้สึกทั้งขอโทษและขอบคุณปนกันอย่างละครึ่งที่ทำให้เขาเอ่ยต่อไป “ภาษานั้นมีระดับชั้น และภาษาส่วนใหญ่ที่กู่ฉินใช้ล้วนตรงทื่อเพื่อหลีกเลี่ยงให้ไม่ต้องแปลความหมายหลายครั้ง บางทีหากใช้ภาษาในเชิงอุปมาอุปไมยมากกว่านี้ เจ้าอาจสามารถสื่อสารกับวิญญาณจำนวนมากได้ในคราวเดียวด้วยวิธีต่างกันไป”

“ข้าได้คิดถึงวิธีนั้นแล้ว แต่มันก็สร้างปัญหาในแบบของมันเองขึ้นมาได้เช่นกัน อาจจะง่ายกว่าหากมีวิธีที่สามารถเน้นการสื่อสารและการลงมือทำงานไปพร้อม ๆ กันได้”

“หนึ่งในบรรพบุรุษของเรามีความกังวลเกี่ยวกับการถูกดักฟัง จึงคิดค้นคาถาเพื่อป้องกัน แต่กลับมีผลข้างเคียงตามมา”

เว่ยอู๋เซี่ยนเลิกคิ้วแต่ไม่ถามต่อ นี่เป็นเรื่องแย่ ๆ ที่ฉี่เหรินไม่อยากเล่านัก แต่ก็เป็นเรื่องที่เกิดขึ้นก่อนเขาจะเกิดเสียอีก ยันต์นั้นถูกห้ามนำมาใช้เพื่อการทั่วไป แต่ฉี่เหรินก็วาดลงในกระดาษเปล่า เว้นที่ไว้เพิ่มเติมคำอธิบายมากมาย

มีผลข้างเคียงที่เกิดได้โดยไม่ตั้งใจมากมาย ส่วนใหญ่เว่ยอู๋เซี่ยนคาดการณ์ได้ทันทีเมื่อเห็น และบางส่วนเขาก็แนะนำวิธีแก้ไขจัดการที่มีประสิทธิภาพได้ทันที จากนั้นพวกเขาก็เปรียบเทียบกับคาถาที่ร่างไว้ครึ่งหนึ่งก่อนหน้านี้เพื่อดูว่าสามารถนำมาใช้ได้ตรงไหนบ้าง และจุดไหนที่ขัดแย้งกันอยู่

ทำเช่นนี้สนุกทีเดียว

ทั้งคู่เป็นแค่เพียงเซียนสองคนที่กำลังศึกษาและสร้างสรรค์เทคนิคใหม่ ๆ เพื่อพัฒนาศาสตร์นั้น

เว่ยอู๋เซี่ยนผู้ที่เพิ่งเข้ามายังอวิ๋นเซินปู้จื้อฉู่ขณะยังเป็นวัยรุ่นนั้นฉลาดเฉลียว แต่เอาตนเป็นที่ตั้งมากไปเกินจะเข้าใจว่าเหตุใดทฤษฎีต่าง ๆของตนไม่สอดคล้องกับความเป็นจริง และอยู่ไม่สุขเกินกว่าจะรับฟังการติเตียนแก้ไข

แต่เว่ยอู๋เซี่ยนผู้นี้ได้รับความรู้แจ้งมาแล้วว่าผลลัพธ์ที่เกิดโดยไม่ตั้งใจนั้นสามารถเป็นหายนะร้ายแรงได้หลากหลายทั้งในแบบผิวเผินและลึกล้ำ เขามีความอดทนพอที่จะฝ่าดงตัวอักษรหนาแน่นไปหาความเข้าใจที่ถูกสื่อทิ้งไว้ เช่นเดียวกับข้อเท็จจริงที่ชัดเจนต่าง ๆ และยังมีความอ่อนน้อมที่จะมองหาจุดอ่อนในผลงานของตนเองให้เจอก่อนที่มันจะเผยออกมาภายหลังโดยไม่รู้ตัว

และเว่ยอู๋เซี่ยนผู้นี้เองที่ยอมให้ฉี่เหรินร่วมมือด้วย

เขารู้สึกเพลิดเพลินที่ได้ใช้ความคิดและเรียบเรียงความรู้วิชาเซียนของตนเพื่อช่วยเสริมการคิดค้นใหม่นี้ แม้เว่ยอู๋เซี่ยนจะอธิบายสิ่งต่าง ๆ เท่าที่ตนจะคิดได้ตอนนี้และปัญหาที่เขาพยายามหาทางแก้ แต่ตอนนี้ก็เริ่มชัดเจนแล้วว่าเขามีสถานการณ์หนึ่งตั้งไว้เป็นโจทย์ในใจอย่างชัดเจน

“การค้นคว้าที่เจ้าทำไว้” ฉี่เหรินพยักหน้าไปยังสมุดบันทึกปรมาจารย์อี๋หลิง “ศึกษาเกี่ยวกับการปัดเป่าเนินป่าช้า แต่ครั้งนี้เจ้าสนใจบางสิ่งที่ต่างกันออกไป”

เว่ยอุ๋เซี่ยนยังคงทำคิ้วขมวดใส่คู่มือภาษาฉิน แต่เขาก็ตอบ “สุดท้ายแล้วข้าก็อยากให้มันใช้ได้กับเนินป่าช้าด้วย ข้าอยากปัดเป่าที่นั่นให้สำเร็จก่อนความตายอีกครั้งจะมาเยือน”

“แต่สิ่งนี้เน้นไปที่วิญญาณสองดวง ดวงหนึ่งจากตระกูลเนี่ย อีกดวงเป็นศัตรูของตระกูลเนี่ย” ฉี่เหรินกล่าว

เว่ยอู๋เซี่ยนเงยหน้าขึ้นจากหนังสือในที่สุด รอยยิ้มของเขาเกือบจะดูแสยะปั้นยาก “มันเป็นปัญหาง่าย ๆ ที่สูงส่งงดงามดีออกไม่ใช่หรือ?”

“จริงอยู่ แต่นั่นไม่ใช่วิสัยของเจ้า” ฉี่เหรินกล่าว และทันใดนั้นก็ฉงนกับคำพูดตนเอง เพราะในบรรดาคนทั้งหลาย เขาจะไปรู้ความคิดของเว่ยอู๋เซี่ยนได้อย่างไร แต่อย่างไรก็เถิด เขากลับรู้ เว่ยอู๋เซี่ยนมักมุ่งไปหาปัญหาทั้งหลายที่ยุ่งเหยิงใหญ่โต เขามีน้ำอดน้ำทนและความถ่อมตนเพิ่มขึ้นในชีวิตที่สองนี้ แต่โดยนิสัยละวิธีคิดยังคงมีความยิ่งใหญ่และโกลาหลเป็นพื้นฐานเช่นเดิม

จริง ๆ แล้วก็ไม่น่าตกใจนักที่หลานคนเล็กของเขาจะถูกดึงดูดเข้าหาเว่ยอู๋เซี่ยน ในเมื่อวั่งจีย่อมมีชื่อเสียงด้านปรากฏกายทุกที่ที่มีความวุ่นวายอยู่แล้ว

“เหตุใดเจ้าจึงพยายามหยิบยื่นความสงบและการไปสู่สุขคติแก่จินกวงเหยาและเนี่ยหมิงเจวี๋ย? หรือเจ้ารู้สึกสงสารพวกเขาเช่นเดียวกับที่รู้สึกต่อเชลยศึกตระกูลเวิน?”

“ฮ่า! หาได้เป็นเช่นนั้น เชลยศึกตระกูลเวินเหล่านั้นเป็นผู้บริสุทธิ์ ความผิดสถานเดียวของพวกเขาคือการเกิดมาในชื่อตระกูลเวิน จินกวงเหยาตั้งตนเป็นศัตรูกับข้า และเนี่ยหมิงเจวี๋ยเมื่อเทียบกันแล้วก็มีดีกว่าเขาอยู่เท่านั้น ข้าไม่เสียใจแทนความเจ็บปวดของพวกเขาหรอก”

“เช่นนั้นเพราะเหตุใด?”

“เพราะคนทุกผู้ล้วนเชื่อมโยงกัน ข้าไม่เสียใจที่พวกเขาถูกขังอยู่ในการต่อสู้ไร้จุดจบ แต่ข้าเสียใจต่อความเจ็บปวดของหลานซีเฉินที่ต้องเสียพี่น้องร่วมสาบาน ข้าอยากมอบความสงบและความหวังต่ออนาคตให้กับเขา”

“เจ้าทำทั้งหมดนี้เพื่อซีเฉินงั้นหรือ? ทั้งที่เจ้าไม่ได้รู้จักเขาดีแท้ ๆ”

“เขาเป็นพี่ชายของหลานจ้าน” เว่ยอู๋เซี่ยนพูด ราวกับว่าแค่นั้นเป็นคำตอบที่เพียงพอแล้ว จากนั้นจึงพูดต่อเหมือนจะเสริมอีกนิดว่า “และเขาปกป้องข้าเมื่อครั้งหลานจ้านนำเรากลับมาที่นี่ แต่แล้วข้ากลับไม่อาจปกป้องเขาได้”

“เจ้าจะปกป้องเขาจากอะไร? จากความจริงว่าเขาได้ปล่อยให้เพื่อนของตนกลายเป็นเช่นนี้น่ะรึ?” ฉี่เหรินรู้ว่าคำพูดของตนเสียดแทงและแสดงความไม่เห็นด้วย ซึ่งเขารู้สึกโกรธและไม่เห็นด้วยจริง แต่ก็เป็นได้แค่ความหงุดหงิดเกินจะทนเท่านั้นเช่นกัน เขาเลี้ยงซีเฉินมาดีกว่านี้ เลี้ยงให้รู้จักมองปีศาจเข้าไว้เพื่อจะได้ไม่ตกใจเมื่อมันเผยตัวต่อหน้าภายหลัง เลี้ยงให้เผชิญหน้าเมื่อปัญหามาถึงและลงมือจัดการอย่างที่ประมุขที่ดีควรกระทำ ไม่ใช่ซ่อนตัวอยู่ในการถือสันโดษเช่นเดียวกับบิดาของเขา

“ข้าคาดหวังว่าหลานซีเฉินจะดีขึ้นเมื่อได้พุดคุยกับหลานจ้าน หากพวกเขาคนใดคนหนึ่งยอมพูดเกี่ยวกับเรื่องนี้จริงจัง แต่แล้วหลานจ้านกลับอุทิศตนให้กับปรมาจารย์อี๋หลิง ทั้งที่เขาน่าจะรู้ดีว่าควรจะทำอะไร”

“ข้าก็ได้บอกกับเขาเช่นนั้น” ฉี่เหรินกล่าวอย่างหยั่งเชิง

“ข้ารู้” เว่ยอู๋เซี่ยนกล่าวเหมือนรู้สึกขบขัน “อย่างไรเสีย เรื่องก็เป็นเช่นนี้แล้ว”

ฉี่เหรินเองไม่เคยมีความปรารถนาที่จะผูกมัดตนเองไว้กับผู้ใด หรือมีผู้ใดผูกมัดตนเองไว้กับเขา เขาคิดมาตลอดว่าการกระทำเช่นนั้นเป็นเพียงจุดอ่อนของเซียนระดับล่าง ๆ ลงมา หรืออย่างคนธรรมดาเท่านั้นที่จะมีความปรารถนาแบบนั้น แน่นอนว่านั่นเป็นเครื่องหมายว่าเขาได้บรรลุเหนือขึ้นไปแล้วงั้นหรือ?

เขาเคยรู้สึกเคียดแค้นยิ่งกว่านี้เมื่อสมาชิกผู้ทรงเกียรติคนอื่น ๆ ของตระกูลมองว่าพี่ชายของเขามีจุดอ่อนเช่นนี้ จากการที่เขาถูกครอบงำโดยความปรารถนาที่มีต่อสตรีที่เขาแต่งงานด้วย

อย่างไรเสีย เมื่อมองดูความสามารถของหลานทั้งสองของตน มองดูความสามารถของเว่ยอู๋เซี่ยน มองดูระดับวิชาเซียนชั้นสูงที่ผ่านการขัดเกลา และการควบคุมตนเองจนบรรลุ รวมถึงการควบคุมวิญญาณรอบตัวพวกเขา ฉี่เหรินเริ่มสงสัยแล้วว่าบางทีความปรารถนาที่จะเชื่อมโยงถึงกันอาจเป็นอีกสิ่งหนึ่งที่แตกต่างออกไปโดยสิ้นเชิง ไม่เกี่ยวกับการควบคุมตนเองเพื่อบำเพ็ญเพียรแต่อย่างใด เขาไม่เคยมีความรู้สึกเช่นนั้นมาก่อน และยิ่งน้อยมากที่ได้พบเห็นการแสดงออกว่ามันมีอะไรมากกว่าตัณหาทั่วไป แต่เขาเองก็ไม่เคยคิดจะพิสูจน์เช่นกัน

ในตอนนี้เขาได้เผชิญกับมันตรงหน้า ด้วยเว่ยอู๋เซี่ยนและหลานวั่งจีผู้ปรารถนากันและกันชัดแจ้งอย่างที่ฉี่เหรินไม่อาจเข้าใจได้

เป็นการง่ายกว่าที่จะมุ่งความสนใจไปที่รูปแบบและแง่มุมต่าง ๆ ของวิชาใหม่

ยังมีอีกหลายสิ่งที่ต้องทำมากเกินจะสำเร็จได้ในบ่ายเดียว

เมื่อได้ยินเสียงกระดิ่งแจ้งเตือนว่าห้องอาหารกำลังจะเปิด ฉี่เหรินประหลาดใจที่เวลาผ่านไปแล้วหลายชั่วโมงอย่างรวดเร็ว

“พวกเราคืบหน้าไปมากแล้ว แต่ก็ยังมีอะไรให้จัดการอีกมากกว่าสิ่งนี้จะมีความพร้อมใกล้เคียงให้ทดลองใช้ เจ้าจะมาต่อพรุ่งนี้อีกหรือไม่?” ฉี่เหรินถาม ในใจนึกสงสัยว่าจะเชิญตัวเองให้มาร่วมทำต่อด้วยดีหรือเปล่า

“ข้าวางแผนไว้ว่าจะทำเจ้าสิ่งนี้นานเท่าที่หลานจ้านต้องเข้าประชุมหารือ ไม่ทราบว่าท่านจะสามารถช่วยข้าได้หรือเปล่า? ข้าหวังว่าตัวเองน่าจะรู้ว่าสามารถเรียนรู้จากท่านได้มากเพียงใดตั้งแต่สมัยเข้าเรียนที่นี่เมื่อก่อน!”

ฉี่เหรินอารมณ์ดีพอที่จะรู้สึกขบขัน แต่ก็แค่ตอบอย่างเฉยชา “ข้าก็หวังแบบนั้น”

ด้วยเหตุผลที่มากกว่าหนึ่ง

“ข้ายินดีที่ได้ใช้เวลาช่วงนี้เช่นกัน หลายปีมาแล้วที่ข้าไม่ได้ร่วมพัฒนาผลงานกับผู้ใดเลย”

เว่ยอู๋เซี่ยนกระพริบตา ความประหลาดใจฉายชัด “อะไรกัน? ไม่แม้แต่กับหลานจ้านหรือหลานซีเฉินเลยรึ?”

และแล้วความสุขที่เขากำลังรู้สึกอยู่ก็เหือดแห้งไป เขาพยายามไขว่คว้ามันไว้ให้อย่างน้อยเป็นความทรงจำ วันนี้เท่าที่ผ่านไปอย่างไรก็เป็นวันที่ดี คำถามนี้เพียงหนึ่งเดียวอาจพรากความรู้สึกเป็นสุขไปได้ แต่ไม่อาจพรากความทรงจำถึงมัน

“ไม่ หลานทั้งสองของข้าและข้าไม่ทำงานร่วมกัน”

เว่ยอู๋เซี่ยนที่หม่นหมองดูผิดแผกไปแทบจำไม่ได้ ไม่ใช่แค่เพราะชุดสีขาว และสายคาดหน้าผาก และเส้นผมที่เรียบร้อยเท่านั้น เป็นใบหน้าของเขาเมื่อมองดูฉี่เหรินและถามคำถามที่ไม่มีใครกล้าถามเขาอย่างตรงไปตรงมา

“ทำไมไม่ร่วมงานกันล่ะ?”

“เจ้าจำเป็นต้องถามอีกงั้นหรือ?” ฉี่เหรินตอบ สำหรับคู่รักของวั่งจี คู่สมรสของเขา ย่อมต้องเคยเห็นรอยแผลเป็นบนหลังของวั่งจีที่ห่มแผ่นหลังนั้นไว้ราวรอยวงกตตะปุ่มตะป่ำ เขาย่อมต้องรู้ว่าเป็นฉี่เหรินผู้จัดการให้เป็นดังนั้น

ความเงียบทอดยาว แต่ฉี่เหรินไม่เดินหนีไปไหนและเว่ยอู๋เซี่ยนก็ไม่ได้หลบสายตาออกไป

“ข้าเกลียดแผลเป็นบนหลังของหลานจ้าน” ในที่สุดเว่ยอู๋เซี่ยนก็เอ่ยขึ้นอย่างระมัดระวัง

ฉี่เหรินผงกศรีษะ

“ข้าเกลียดความเจ็บปวดที่ส่งผ่านรอยแผลเป็น แต่ก็รู้สึกขอบคุณพวกมันเท่าเทียมกัน”

ฉี่เหรินผงะอยู่กับที่ “ว่าอะไรนะ?”

รอยยิ้มบนใบหน้าของเว่ยอู๋เซี่ยนไม่อาจนับว่าเป็นรอยยิ้ม มันจางบางเบาราวกับยิ้มของวั่งจี และยิ่งดูเศร้าพอกัน

“ท่านคิดว่าข้าไม่รู้หรือว่าท่านได้ทำอะไรลงไป?”

“แล้วเจ้าคิดว่าข้าทำอะไร?”

“ท่านช่วยให้หลานจ้านยังมีชีวิตอยู่”

“ข้าสั่งเฆี่ยนเขาจนดูไม่รู้ว่ายังอยู่หรือตาย แล้วยังสั่งลงแส้ต่ออีกสามครั้ง”

“ท่านทำเช่นนั้น และข้าไม่รู้ว่าสามารถจะยกโทษในสิ่งที่ท่านทำได้มากกว่าที่ท่านจะยกโทษให้ตนเองได้หรือเปล่า แต่ท่านพนันว่าความแข็งแกร่งของเขาจะมีมากกว่าการลงโทษที่หนักหนาเกินรับไหว และท่านชนะ เขาคือทายาทที่หันดาบเข้าใส่ผู้อาวุโสตระกูลตนเอง และท่านหาวิธีช่วยให้เขายังมีชีวิตรอดโดยไม่ถูกขับออกจากตระกูล”

“นั่นเป็นทางเดียวเท่านั้น...” หลานฉี่เหรินเค้นสิ่งที่ไม่เคยเอ่ยดัง ๆ ออกมาเป็นคำพูด สิ่งที่ไม่เคยจะบอกแม้กับหลานชายทั้งสองของตนหรือผู้ช่วยคนใด เป็นทางเลือกที่สิ้นหวังอย่างยิ่งที่จะเดิมพันในความแข็งแกร่งของหลานชายคนรอง สู้กับบทลงโทษที่หนักพอให้เหล่าผู้อาวุโสพอใจสำหรับการกระทำที่อุกอาจจนสมควรได้รับโทษประหาร

“ข้ารู้” เว่ยอู๋เซี่ยนเอ่ย “ลงแส้วินัยมากพอจะปลิดชีวิตเซียนระดับล่าง และกักบริเวณหลายปีในถ้ำที่บรรพบรุษตระกูลหลานเคยใช้รักษาตัวและรอดมาได้เป็นศตวรรษ เมื่อถึงเวลาที่เขากลับออกมาภายนอกอีกครั้ง เรื่องราวเกี่ยวกับการกระทำของเขาก็เลือนหาย การลงโทษครั้งนั้นกลับกลายเป็นตำนานและเขาได้รับการต้อนรับใหม่อีกครั้ง”

การที่ฉี่เหรินแอบใช้ระบบยุติธรรมของตระกูลอย่างจนตรอกและเสี่ยงอันตรายเช่นนั้นเป็นความลับที่เขาเก็บไว้นานกว่าสองทศวรรษ และนี่เว่ยอู๋เซี่ยนเพียงลองเดาดูเท่านั้น เขาคิดว่าตลอดมานี้ผู้ใดจะล่วงรู้ก็ไม่สำคัญนัก แต่จริง ๆ แล้ว เขาทั้งต้องการ และไม่ต้องการให้มีผู้ใดล่วงรู้ มือทั้งสองของเขาสั่นเมื่อจัดเรียงหนังสือให้กองเป็นระเบียบขณะเตรียมตัวออกจากหอคัมภีร์ไปห้องอาหาร

“ซีเฉินขอร้องให้ข้ายอมรับคำขอที่จะปลดตนออกจากตระกูล ข้าปฏิเสธ” เขาเริ่มเดินอย่างเชื่องช้าไปยังห้องอาหาร และเป็นข้ออ้างให้ไม่ต้องมองหน้าเว่ยอู๋เซี่ยน

จากหางตา เขาเห็นเว่ยอู๋เซี่ยนเดินอย่างสำรวมไม่รีบร้อนเคียงข้างเขา ราวกับสมาชิกตระกูลหลานคนหนึ่ง เว่ยอู๋เซี่ยนก็มองตรงไปข้างหน้าเช่นกัน

“ข้าจำวันท้าย ๆ ของชีวิตตัวเองไม่ได้ นอกจากเรื่องตามที่หลานจ้านเล่าในมุมมองของเขา หลังจากเวินฉิงตาย ข้าไม่คิดว่าจะมีผู้ใดช่วยข้าได้อีก และหลังจากท่านพี่ตาย...” เว่ยอู๋เซี่ยนส่ายศรีษะ “ข้าว่า หากท่านปลดหลานจ้านออกจากตระกูลหลังข้าตาย เขาก็น่าจะมีจุดจบเหมือนกันภายในปีนั้น”

“นั่นอาจจะเป็นวิธีที่ดีกว่า” ปีแล้วปีเล่าที่ต้องดูวั่งจีจมอยู่ในความทุกข์โศกสามารถยืนยันได้เพียงพอ

“ข้าได้ขอโทษหลานจ้านสำหรับช่วงเวลาที่เราจากกัน สำหรับการที่ข้าจากเขาไป และเขายืนยันกับข้าว่าปัจจุบันได้ทดแทนช่วงเวลาเหล่านั้นเรียบร้อยแล้ว ความสุขในเวลานี้มีค่ามากกว่าความเจ็บปวดในอดีต และยังเตือนข้าอีกด้วยว่าในอวิ๋นเซินปู้จื้อฉู่ ห้ามพูดปด”

ฉี่เหรินรับรู้การให้อภัยที่แฝงมาในคำพูดนั้น รวมถึงการแนะเป็นนัยว่าหากเขาพูดตรง ๆ กับวั่งจี หากเขาขอโทษในสิ่งที่ได้กระทำลงไป ก็คงจะได้รับการให้อภัยเสียก่อนที่จะทันเอ่ยปาก เขาส่ายศรีษะ เขาและหลานทั้งสองไม่คุยกันในเรื่องเช่นนี้ ทั้งการให้อภัยหรือไม่ให้อภัยของวั่งจีล้วนไม่สำคัญ ฉี่เหรินทำในสิ่งที่ตนเองได้ทำไปแล้วและเป็นอันจบแค่นั้น

แต่เป็นไปได้อย่างไรที่ในบรรดาคนทั้งโลก กลับเป็นคนผู้นี้ที่รู้ทันเจตนาของฉี่เหรินในเมื่อเขาไม่เคยเอ่ยออกมาเลยสักครั้ง? “เจ้า.. เดาได้อย่างไร?” เพราะไม่มีทางเลยที่เขาจะล่วงรู้ ไม่มีทาง

“น้องชายของข้าเองก็ยังมีชีวิตอยู่ เขาเป็นคนเดียวที่รอดจากการสังหารหมู่ตระกูลเจียง และตอนนี้ก็เป็นประมุขของตระกูลที่กำลังรุ่งเรือง มีเกียรติ และเป็นที่เคารพ แต่เขาก็ไม่ได้มีความสุขเช่นที่เขาควรมี ข้าโกหกและทรยศเขาหลายครั้งเกินกว่าจะได้รับการต้อนรับให้กลับไปอย่างเต็มใจ แต่เขาก็ยังคงมีชีวิตอยู่”

พวกเขาเดินไปในความเงียบเป็นเวลานาน ทั้งคู่ตกอยู่ในความคิดเกี่ยวกับหนทางที่พวกเขาได้เลือกให้กับผู้คนที่ตนเองรัก

“เจ้าจะมากินข้าวในห้องอาหารรวมหรือเปล่า” ฉี่เหรินถามขึ้นปุบปับ ด้วยนึกขึ้นได้ว่าเขาไม่เคยเห็นเว่ยอู๋เซี่ยนกินอาหารที่นั่นโดยไม่มีหลานจ้าน แต่ก็อีกนั่นแหละ ตัวเขาเองคงไม่ได้สังเกตเห็นเว่ยอู๋เซี่ยนหากเขาสวมชุดตระกูลหลานเช่นที่สวมอยู่ตอนนี้

“ข้าคิดไว้อย่างนั้น มีปัญหาอะไรหรือเปล่า?”

“วั่งจีคงไม่มีเวลาทำอาหารให้เจ้า”

เว่ยอู๋เซี่ยนระบายลมหายใจคล้ายเสียงหัวเราะ แต่ฉี่เหรินไม่รู้ว่ามีตรงไหนน่าขัน นัยตาของเว่ยอู๋เซี่ยนยังดูหม่นเกินจะดูปรกติ

“ข้าชอบกินอาหารรสจัดและหลานจ้านก็ดูแลข้าเป็นอย่างดี แต่ท่านคงไม่คิดจริง ๆ ใช่ไหมว่าข้าเคยตัวถึงขนาดกินได้แค่อาหารที่เตรียมให้ข้าเป็นพิเศษ?”

ฉี่เหรินรู้ว่านี่เป็นความคิดที่น่าหัวเราะ เว่ยอู๋เซี่ยนเคยสู้ในศึกยิงตะวัน จากนั้นยังใช้ชีวิตที่เนินป่าช้าหลายปี เขาคงไม่อาจรอดมาได้หากเลือกจะกินเฉพาะอะไรที่ถูกปาก เพียงคิดก็ประหลาดแล้ว

โดยเฉพาะอย่างยิ่งเมื่อวั่งจีทุ่มเทเต็มที่ในการทำอาหารรสจัดให้เว่ยอู๋เซี่ยนเป็นประจำ

เขาอยากรู้ว่าเว่ยอู๋เซี่ยนเข้าใจหรือไม่ว่ามันมีหมายความเช่นไรสำหรับคนตระกูลหลานที่เห็นหลานวั่งจีทำอาหารรสเผ็ดจัดให้เว่ยอู๋เซี่ยนเท่านั้น ก่อนหน้านี้เขาเคยนึกสงสัย แต่ตอนนี้เขารับรู้แล้วว่าเว่ยอู๋เซี่ยนเข้าใจในเรื่องละเอียดอ่อนเล็ก ๆ น้อย ๆ มากกว่าที่เขาแสดงออก

เป็นข้อปฏิบัติทั่วไปของหลายตระกูลที่มีผู้ตรวจสอบพิษสำหรับผู้นำตระกูล แต่ในอวิ๋นเซินปู้จื้อฉู่ ทุกคนล้วนถูกคาดหวังว่าต้องสามารถระบุสิ่งที่ตนเองกินเป็นโดยไม่ต้องอาศัยการช่วยเหลือ เด็ก ๆ ในตระกูลหลานต้องเข้าครัวเพื่อเรียนทำอาหาร หากพวกเขาต้องการให้มีรสชาติอื่นเพิ่มเติมก็ปรุงรสด้วยตนเอง แต่อาหารที่กินร่วมกันมักปรุงรสแต่น้อยด้วยวัตถุดิบเรียบง่าย พาพวกเขากลับสู่ธรรมชาติ อีกทั้งสามารถระบุรายละเอียดได้ง่ายและชัดเจน

ผู้อาวุโสหลายคนเคยเห็นหลานวั่งจียกหารทำพิเศษมาให้เว่ยอู๋เซี่ยนด้วยตนเอง เคยเห็นเว่ยอู๋เซี่ยนกินอาหารเหล่านั้นโดยไม่ลังเล และล้มเลิกการคัดค้านไม่ให้ทั้งสองอยู่ร่วมกัน เว่ยอู๋เซี่ยนเชื่อในตัวหลานวั่งจีโดยสมบูรณ์ และจะกินอาหารทุกอย่างจากเขาไม่ว่ารสชาติจะซับซ้อนหรือไม่อาจระบุวัตถุดิบได้ก็ตาม สำหรับสมาชิกตระกูลหลานแล้ว การได้เห็นเขายอมรับสิ่งที่หลานวั่งจีมอบให้หมายถึงเขายอมมอบชีวิตแก่ความยุติธรรมและเกียรติยศที่ถูกตัดสินโดยหลานวั่งจี

“และแม้แต่อาหารงานเลี้ยงของท่านก็ยังไม่กินยากเท่า... เท่าสิ่งที่เวินฉิงเคยให้ข้าดื่ม”

ฉี่เหรินขมวดคิ้ว มีเพียงเหตุผลเดียวเท่านั้นที่หมออย่างเวินฉิงจะสั่งให้ดื่มเครื่องดื่มรสขม “เจ้าป่วยหรือ?”

เว่ยอู๋เซี่ยนยิ้มน้อย ๆ ดูบิดเบี้ยวและออกจะเย้ยหยันตนเองในแบบที่ฉี่เหรินไม่ชอบอย่างยิ่ง เขาออกจะชอบรอยยิ้มกว้างคึกคะนองที่เห็นบนใบหน้าเขาทุกครั้งเมื่ออ้อร้ออยู่รอบ ๆ วั่งจีมากกว่าเสียอีก “ข้าเป็นถึงปรมาจารย์ลัทธิมาร แต่ยังไงก็มีคนมาบอกข้าตั้งกี่ครั้งว่าพลังงานอาฆาตจะทำให้จิตใจและร่างกายเจ็บปวด ราวกับเป็นเรื่องที่ข้าไม่รู้อยู่แล้วอย่างนั้นแหละ?”

“เช่นนั้นทำไมล่ะ?”

“ข้าย่ำแย่ใกล้ตายตลอดช่วงศึกยิงตะวัน มีเพียงเวินฉิงและเวินหนิงเท่านั้นที่รู้ หลานจ้านพยายามช่วยข้าจากพลังอาฆาต แต่ตอนที่เขาถามครั้งแรกก็สายไปเสียแล้ว หลานจ้านเพิ่งมารู้เรื่องนี้หลังจากที่ข้าฟื้นกลับมา”

พวกเขาเดินมาถึงห้องอาหาร แต่ฉี่เหรินหยุดชะงักอีกครั้งและเว่ยอู๋เซี่ยนก็ทำเช่นนั้นด้วย ฉี่เหรินไม่รู้จะพูดสิ่งใด หากปรมาจารย์อี๋หลิงกำลังย่ำแย่เจียนตาย การลอบสังหารหลายต่อหลายครั้งที่เกิดขึ้นยิ่งล้วนเร่งผลลัพธ์ให้เร็วขึ้น นี่เองเป็นคำอธิบายว่าทำไมเขาจึงมุทะลุนัก เหตุใดเขาจึงพร้อมจะใช้วิธีอันตรายเสมอ

“แล้วนี่ไม่ใช่ว่ามันยังคงอันตรายต่อร่างกายและจิตใจอยู่หรือ? แล้วเจ้าก็ยังคงใช้มันอยู่อีกน่ะรึ?”

“ข้าระวังขึ้นมากแล้วตอนนี้ แล้วก็พึ่งพาหลานจ้านมากกว่าเดิม ข้าสัญญากับเขาแล้วว่าจะระวังตัว เราจะพัฒนาตนเองให้บรรลุความเป็นอมตะไปด้วยกัน” และแล้วเว่ยอู๋เซี่ยนก็ยิ้ม รอยยิ้มหนึ่งของเขาที่แย้มกว้างและสร้างรอยพับจีบที่หางตาขณะมองไปยังห้องอาหารซึ่งสามารถเห็นว่าวั่งจียืนอยู่ที่สุดทางเดิน

แม้จากที่ไกล ๆ วั่งจีหันมาราวกับรู้สึกถึงสายตาของเว่ยอู๋เซี่ยน

“ข้าจะรอศึกษาเรื่องของเราต่อในวันพรุ่งนี้ เว่ยอู๋เซี่ยน”

เว่ยอู๋เซี่ยนผงะ ราวกับเพิ่งนึกได้ว่าฉี่เหรินยังคงยืนอยู่ข้าง ๆ “ข้าเองก็จะรอเช่นกัน ท่านอาจารย์หลาน ข้าขอบคุณท่านอย่างยิ่ง ขอบคุณจริง ๆ”

ฉี่เหรินไม่ได้ถามว่าตนได้รับคำขอบคุณเรื่องอะไร หากเป็นเรื่องอื่นนอกเหนือการร่วมงานกันเขาก็ไม่ได้อยากรับรู้ ได้เวลาอาหารแล้ว เขาผงกศรีษะอีกครั้งให้เว่ยอู๋เซี่ยนและเดินเข้าไปในห้องโถง

ฉี่เหรินตรงไปยังที่นั่งประจำของตนเอง เป็นที่นั่งอันทรงเกียรติสำหรับอาจารย์ใหญ่แหงตระกูลหลาน เขาไม่สนใจสายตาของเว่ยอู๋เซี่ยนที่มองตามเขาระยะหนึ่ง แต่เขาให้ความสนใจต่อการที่เว่ยอู๋เซี่ยนนั่งถัดไปด้านหลังวั่งจี มองดูเหมือนเป็นหนึ่งในผู้ติดตามของเขาแทนที่จะเป็นคู่สมรส นี่ยังเป็นตำแหน่งที่เขาสามารถพูดคุยกับหลานวั่งจีได้โดยตรงโดยไม่เป็นที่สังเกตอีกด้วย

ฉี่เหรินค่อนข้างมั่นใจว่าตนเป็นผู้เดียวที่สังเกตดีพอที่จะเห็นสายคาดศรีษะของวั่งจีขยับเล็กน้อยราวกับมีใครกระตุกตรงปลาย วั่งจีไม่สนใจและเริ่มต้นรับประทานอาหาร

ฉี่เหรินเริ่มลงมือรับประทานอาหารของตนเช่นกัน มีเต้าหู้นิ่มเจือรสน้ำส้มสายชูจาง ๆ และใบไม้รสขมสองสามใบที่ชูรสหวานของผลไม้ป่า เป็นรสชาติละเอียดอ่อนที่ช่วยส่งเสริมร่างกายและจิตใจให้แข็งแรง รวมถึงกระตุ้นประสาทสัมผัส ทั้งยังสามารถระบุวัตถุดิบและวิธีการทำได้ง่ายอีกด้วย

เขาเพลิดเพลินไปกับรสชาติและความวางใจอันชวนให้รู้สึกสงบที่ได้รับจากอาหาร แต่ก็นึกสงสัยว่าบางที เขาน่าจะเริ่มนำเครื่องเทศและพริกไทยมากกว่านี้มาสู่ห้องครัว การบอกได้ว่าตนเองกำลังรับประทานสิ่งใดอยู่เป็นเรื่องสำคัญ แต่ก็เป็นไปได้ว่าตระกูลกำลังติดอยู่กับความพึงพอใจในความสามารถของตนเองและวางใจในความแน่นอนเหล่านี้ เป็นเรื่องสำคัญเช่นกันที่จะต้องสามารถระบุได้ว่ายังมีอะไรภายใต้รสชาติอื่น ๆ ภายใต้ลักษณะอันโดดเด่นทั้งหลาย ยังมีสิ่งใดถูกซ่อนอยู่

มันอาจจะไม่เหมาะสำหรับอนุชนที่เพิ่งเริ่มฝึก แต่เมื่อพวกเขาเติบโตขึ้น เมื่อต้องเตรียมตัวออกจากอวิ๋นเซินปู้จื้อฉู่เพื่อล่าราตรีหรือทำภารกิจทางการทูตในต่างแคว้น นี่อาจจะเป็นประสบการณ์ที่มีค่าสำหรับพวกเขา

บางทีเขาควรปรึกษาเรื่องนี้กับวั่งจีในการประชุมกลุ่มผู้อาวุโสครั้งถัดไป หรือบางทีเขาอาจหารือกับซีเฉินในการพบกันครั้งหน้ากับประมุขตระกูลและหลานคนโตของเขาที่ยังถือสันโดษ ก็เป็นสิ่งที่น่าคิด

เย็นนี้ ภายหลังอาหารมื้อเย็น เขาจะกลับไปที่ห้อง และนั่งสมาธิครุ่นคิดถึงคุณค่าของการธำรงจารีตอันทรงเกียรติ กับความสำคัญของการล้มเลิกแบบแผนที่เป็นปัญหา

และพรุ่งนี้เขาจะกลับไปที่หอคัมภีร์เพื่อค้นหาวิธีมอบความสงบและอิสรภาพแด่วิญญาณสองดวงที่ติดอยู่ในการต่อสู้อันเป็นนิรันดร์

**Author's Note:**

> เรื่องนี้เจอระหว่างไถอ่านฟิกไปเรื่อยๆค่ะ ฮีลตับฮีลไตได้เรียลสมเหตุสมผลมาก 
> 
> โดยส่วนตัวแล้ว ไม่เชื่อในมุมมองที่วางให้ลุงฉี่เหรินเป็นแค่ตัวละครใจร้ายใจแคบ และจบลงได้แค่เป็นไม้เบื่อไม้เมากับเว่ยอิงเลยค่ะ (และก็ไม่เชื่อว่าเด็กดีอย่างเว่ยอิงจะจบลงแค่กวนโมโหลุงตลอดไป)
> 
> ลุงเป็นคนรุ่นที่โตมากับการเลี้ยงดูในกรอบ ต้องเห็นพี่ชายตัวเองล้มเหลว เป็นเนิร์ดที่ต้องแบกรับภาระประมุขแทนพี่ชายและเลี้ยงหลานสองคนมาให้ดีที่สุด แน่นอนมันเลยมีความเข้มงวด คาดหวังสิ่งที่ดีให้หลาน เด็กฉลาดฉีกกฏแบบเว่ยอิงคงเป็นอะไรที่ลุงรับไม่ได้ แต่เมื่อเรื่องทั้งหมดคลี่คลาย ถึงจะไม่เห็นด้วยไม่เข้าใจลุงก็ยอม เป็นตัวละครที่เรานึกถึงผูู้ใหญ่ที่รักและหวังดี แต่เข้มงวดจัดและไม่พูดขอบคุณขอโทษกันเลย แบบนั้นเลยค่ะ 
> 
> การที่ผู้เขียนให้ลุงได้สะท้อนคิด ยอมรับและหาทางอยู่ร่วมกับอะไรหลาย ๆ อย่างต่อไปได้ น้องก็เคารพลุง เคารพหลานจ้าน เป็นห่วงพี่ซีเฉิน และน้องก็กระตุ้นให้ลุงมองอนาคตใหม่ รวมถึงเรื่องอาหารที่อวิ๋นเซินปู้จื้อฉู่ มันเรียลและเฟี้ยวฟ้าวมากนะคะ 
> 
> เรื่องนี้ชอกช้ำกันมาเยอะแล้ว post-canon เราก็อยากเอาใจช่วยตัวละครให้ค้นพบความสุขหลังเรื่องราวจบลงกันเน้อ :) 
> 
> แวะไปกด kudos ให้เรื่อง original กันได้นะคะ!
> 
> \------------------  
> Thank you for the brilliant work!!! @MarbleGlove


End file.
